The Nyotalia Project
by youthfulmusings
Summary: The Nations have been called to an urgent meeting. According to their bosses, they are in need of opposite counterparts. Hoping to create an equal balance of opinions for their citizens, the countries and their leaders set about looking for (and find!) a way to create their gender-bent selves. Wait, what's this about America already having one? Fun times ensue! Hetalia & Nyotalia.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey, hey! Hope you enjoy. Let me know if you see any grammatical errors and I'll go back and fix them. Also... if you'd like to beta or recommend a beta, please do! I think I'll desperately need one, lol. Don't forget to leave a review! As much as I lovelovelove the follows and faves, reviews are my fuel. I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters mentioned. I'm not that cool. Expect a few cusswords. **_Youthful Musing xx_

* * *

Something strange was going on... The Nations had been called to an "urgent" meeting. On any other day, that would be perfectly normal… what made things weird was having their bosses partake in the meeting also. Normally, a nation would receive a call or any other important documents from their boss prior to the meeting to know what needed to be discussed. That way, their bosses were able to attend their rallies and speeches without disruption. But to enter the meeting room and find their respective leaders already seated and quietly chatting was certainly out of the norm.

Each Nation –awkwardly– took their seat beside their leaders and looked around the room, gauging everyone's reactions. Every boss in the room had a look of discomfort and unease on their face while the Nations all seemed to be scared shitless. Except for Russia… he seemed amused. Many of them had trouble wondering what was going on. The only times a world meeting took place with the Nations and their respective leaders where during times of catastrophic peril (such as 9/11, the Tsunami in Japan, the earthquake in Haiti, etc.), or if something major had happened to a fellow Nation that changed the world's dynamics (like the dissolution of the Holy Roman Empire, Prussia, the existence of a new country, etc.).

That being said, many of the more positive countries tried to look on the bright side of things. There could be a new country! It had been a very long time since there had been a little one around, and the thought of a new country made countries like Finland and Hungary's hearts melt.

Then, there were the more practical countries, already thinking of how they'd be able to help out a dissolving country or ways to raise money for a natural disaster should the need arise. While Germany had been able to save Prussia by sharing his lands –all while under his name and government–, the Holy Roman Empire hadn't been as lucky (or so they thought?!). No one wanted to loose another country like HRE. Despite some of their differences, they stuck together. After all, whom else did they have?

The silence in the room was uncanny and extremely out-of-place for the Nations. Hell, even Greece seemed to be wide-awake, and when Greece isn't dozing off without a care in the world, you know some serious shit is about to go down. Everyone was pulled from their thoughts and observations as America's President stood up from his seat at the head of the table and cleared his throat.

"Good morning all. I would first like to apologize for calling such abrupt meeting at short notice, but would also like to thank you for being here none-the-less." Looking down at America, the President smiled and placed his hand on the shoulder of his nervous-looking country.

Looking back at the expectant faces in the room, he continued. "I would just like to make clear, that you are all perfectly safe and whole. No country has in any way, shape or form suffered from attacks, natural disasters or the likes. Nor has any country dissolved." A collective sigh escaped each of the countries (even Sealand who happened to be hiding in a large flower base in the back corner…). "However," the President continued, "This matter at hand is a rather… unusual one. In fact, it's down right uncomfortable. I'll be completely honest. Never in my years as a government official did I ever think I would have to discuss something as strange as this…" The President sighed, and crossed his arms, lifting one hand to pinch the bridge of his nose. Sighing heavily, he said, "To be blunt: You need to procreate."

There had been light chitchat over the relief of no harm towards any of the countries or their leaders once it had been announced, but as soon as the President spoke those next words, silence wiped through the room like the plague. You could cut the tension with a butter knife!

Suddenly, one-by-one, the Nations began to giggle and laugh. Surely this was some sort of joke? There was no way their bosses were serious! Being a Nation, they weren't fertile. No matter how badly some of them wanted kids, it just wasn't possible. Or at least, that's what they thought.

"Hey!" Laughed died as everyone looked back towards the red-faced President. "Look, this sounds just as ridiculous to me as it does to you, but something's gotta give! As you may have noticed, the majority of you are male. That being said, a theory has been made that should you have children, the next generation of Nations will be the opposite gender of their ancestors. Make sense? So if Austria and Hungary decide to shack up and have little frying-pan-wielding-musicians," the two countries blushed, "then the representative of Austria would be female, and the representative of Hungary would be male."

England spoke up, "We understand that, Mr. President, but have you forgotten? We're not fertile. None of the Nations can have children. Plus, there are roughly ten female nations (that we know of) and thirty plus males. Besides what would be the purpose of having those children anyway?" The others nodded in agreement.

"You know, England, I am so glad you asked," the President said. "See, if you'd been paying closer attention to the finer details of my explanation rather than the "knocking-someone-up part," you would have noticed that in the end, each Nation ended up with their own _opposite-gendered counterpart_."

Before any of the Nations could interrupt, he continued. "Now I'm sure all of you are wondering, 'why on earth do we need a female/male counterpart?' Simple: To create a better balance. For example, since the majority of you Nations are male, most of the world still has issues with women's rights and equalities. By having a female representative, leaders like myself would be able to make better decisions on topics like these because we will have had the input of both our male _and_ female Nation's perspective. The same goes for you _lovely_ female countries." A few feminine giggles were heard.

Sounds of understanding began to fill the room. Some of the countries even seemed excited.

"But Sir," Germany spoke up this time. "That does not rule out the fact that none of us are able to produce any offspring. And wouldn't the child of two countries just create a new one entirely?"

Again, the Nations nodded in agreement.

The President thought for a while before nodding. "Yes, Germany. You and England are quite right in your assumptions. Unfortunately, in preparing this theory, my colleagues and I completely forgot that none of you were able to have children… and now that you mention it, you're probably right. Even if you could, a child between two countries, depending how powerful said countries are, would create either an entire new country, a mircronation, state, or province."

The President suddenly grinned and looked down at America. "However, if my memory stands correct, there may still be a way to create your opposites." America sighed and stood up from his seat. "Look dudes, long story short: Remember that civil war I dealt with a couple years back? Well… I know I kinda kept to myself so what a lot of you don't know is that it wasn't just the state leaders fucking with each other. I teamed up with the South (Florida is very important to me for obvious reasons…) and Amelia teamed up with the North."

"Who the bloody hell is Amelia?" England asked.

"Dude, chillax. I'm getting there." America replied, rolling his eyes. Continuing, he said, "Amelia is the gender-bent version of me. Basically."

Silence surrounded the room. "But… how is that even-a possible?" Italy asked. Romano frowned while Seborga nodded in agreement.

American then began to explain how years before the Civil War, about one hundred after the Revolutionary War, government scientists of the time hired "witches and wizards" to create a female version of their country. They believe she would be their "Lady Liberty." The perfect lady who represented all a man wanted in a woman.

At this, England jumped up claiming offense at the "mockery of the use of magic" since America didn't have any. He was then reminded that it was England's people who populated America's lands previously. Therefore, some of America's native-born people could still perform it even if the Nation himself could not. England sat back down.

Sighing (and being strangely mature about the whole thing), America continued to explain how all they need was a lock of his hair to create Amelia (as America called her). She looked a lot like him, almost twins, and while their tendencies and interests were very similar, she was still her own person with her own thoughts and ideas.

During those times however, Amelia was severely suppressed since she was a woman, and figured stirring up some drama might gain her more respect. She and the North managed to abolish slavery, yet all credit was placed upon America. Fed up, she just disappeared. No one heard from her since, but she's still out there. America would have known otherwise.

"Once your gender-bent self have been created, they are connected to you. So if they are in danger or pain, you'll know. You'll be able to feel their fear or pain. And if they disappear, it'll almost be as though there is a whole in your chest that can't be filled. Amelia being gone for so long has left a sense longing, but there's no emptiness. She's still out there," America concluded, uncharacteristically somber.

The President patted American on the shoulder and took over once more.

"That being said, England, we'd like to get some of your guys working with our scientists to create an alternative to an all-magic gender-bending creation thingy. That alright with you, You Majesty?" The Queen nodded. "The rest of you, I need you to do your best to keep an eye out for Amelia. She could be anywhere and we'll need your help finding her. Our hope is to have this project in motion in one month and we'd really like her to be there. She'll be a big help in helping you understand/cope with this better. Meeting adjourned."

With that, the Nations and their leaders filled out, butterflies in their stomach and determination on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nope. I do not own Hetalia or Nyotalia. But I am quite obsessed with them. (See author's note down below!)**

* * *

The nations had been doing everything in their power to locate this "Amelia F. Jones" for the last two months. Over at America's place, Christmas was coming up quickly and it was everyone's hope to find this woman by the New Year. America had a gut feeling she had relocated to California years ago to be as far away from him as possible… plus she never did like the extreme cold of Washington D.C. in the winter. Snow wasn't really her thing. However, the other Nations thought it would be a better idea to check places of historical significance to the country.

The Great Eight had gotten together during the Christmas holidays to continue their research while everyone else enjoyed their time off. With no other leads to go by, they eventually decided to follow America's "gut feeling" on where Amelia could be. After all, he did mention they had some weird connection, right?

Eventually, they were able to locate fifty people in the California area with the name "Amelia F. Jones." Being affiliated with the C.I.A. finally had some use when they were then able to pull pictures, employment records, current residences, and other information on each of the possible matches. Finally, one stood out:

**Name:** Amelia F. Jones

**D.O.B.:** July 4

**Career:** Elementary School Teacher – Lincoln Elementary

**Place of Birth:** Washington, D.C.

**Current Location:** Orange County, California.

The list of information continued. On top of the files was a picture of a cheerful blonde with playful blue eyes and a smile that could light up a room. She looked exactly like America.

"Wow," Britain sighed, relieved that all of their hard work and extensive hours had finally paid off. Although that probably could've been avoided if he hadn't convinced everyone to not follow America and his "stupid stomach feelings"… _'Oh well! No use dwelling on the past,'_ he thought hastily to himself. To think that America and his boss had actually been right! Turning to his brother he smirked. "Guess you're not as big a loon as I thought you were." America rolled his eyes, but smiled in satisfaction. "That picture looks pretty recent, but I'll tell you, if my eyes don't deceive me then she hasn't changed a bit! Although," he frowned, nose scrunching up a bit, "she did cut her hair. It used to be much longer than that. Down to her back actually." Alfred figured the new shoulder-length do was her way of "expressing her individuality and freedom." Or something like that.

"Well, now that we know where she is, we need to figure out when and how we are going to approach her. From what know, it won't be easy," Germany said with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. Looking up he continued, I suggest we present this information at the next World Meeting and get the others opinions on the next course of action then. Until that time, come up with suggestions yourself. Agreed?" Everyone nodded before heading their separate ways.

* * *

At the next meeting, information has been passed around, and it had been decided that the Great Eight were to find Amelia and convince her to help them out. That said, America, Britain, Germany, Japan, Italy, France, Russia, and China arranged private flights out to Orange County, California one week after New Year's Day. They figured she might as well enjoy the rest of her holidays in peace.

* * *

The flight had been rather uneventful. Each Nation feeling nerves and excitement creeping into them as they drew nearer to their destination. America, however, was a complete wreck. He hadn't seen or heard from Amelia in hundreds of years and was pretty sure she hated his guts!

The ride to the school had been excruciatingly long, but the scenery of Orange County was enough to distract America from his troubles. The others didn't know how to react to all of this… they'd never seen America so nervous.

Lincoln Elementary (named after President Lincoln, of course) was a cheerful school with a modern build. It was light and airy with lots of windows and plenty of playground space. Entering the front doors, the Countries found themselves in a lobby and were soon greeted by Mrs. Meyers, the school secretary. She escorted them to the principal where they exchanged official government badges and other proofs of person before being escorted by the two educators to Amelia's classroom.

The Countries smiled as they looked at all the pictures and drawings created by various students lining the hallway walls. All of the doors where decorated with educational posters and P.T.A. flyers, however, Amelia's door was graced with macaroni art and glittery cards of appreciation her students had given her throughout the year. After a quick knock, the principal opened the door to her classroom.

In the back of the room on some brightly colored, fluffy rugs, fifteen children sat criss-cross applesauce, eagerly listening to the story the woman before them was telling. Her gestures were exciting and the voices she used were grand. She had silly hand puppets, and had even given a few to some of the students to help tell the story. Today they were listening to the thrilling adventures of Peter Pan.

The photo clipped to her records had done her no justice, for Amelia herself looked much cuter in person. Her blonde bob (currently clipped back on either side by colorful star pins) bounced with each excited motion she made, her blue eyes sparkled with the thrill of storytelling. She wore a slouchy gray sweater with brown leather patches on the elbows (a tell-tale white collar shirt peeking from underneath), dark wash skinny jeans and brown combat boots. It became clear right away she was the favored teacher among the kids.

The principal cleared his throat. The children all looked towards the door curiously, shouting excited hellos. Sounds of awe and curiosity could be heard as they spied the interesting looking guests waiting in the hallway.

Amelia looked up, and the flush of excitement on her face immediately drained along with any sort of emotion. Mrs. Meyers went over to Amelia, kindly volunteering to watch over her class while she spoke with the gentlemen outside. Nodding, Amelia stiffly made her way to the door, closing it on her way out.

Silence fell among the group before the principal said, "Well then… I guess I'll leave you all to it?" then made his way back to the main office.

A few more moments of silence lingered. "What the hell are you doing here?" Amelia spit out, turning sharply on America. "I figured leaving without any sort of qualms on where I'd be heading or when I would return – if I ever returned – would be the obvious hint of not wanting to be found." Her blue eyes flashed, and America suddenly found himself remembering that day on the war field long ago, face-to-face with a scornful Amelia.

Sighing, America brought his hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. _'Well it's not too bad… at least she hasn't gotten violent. Yet,'_ he thought wearily to himself. "Chillout, would ya? Look, I know we our past is… rocky ," Amelia's sort rang out indicating her frustration, "but we need you. Desperately. When you were… born? I guess… You were created with a purpose. And we totally need you to fulfill that purpose."

"Lemme guess, that purpose wouldn't have anything to do with going to the kitchen and making you a sandwhich would it?" she mumbled.

Noticing America's use of "we" however, Amelia turned her attention to the other seven men. "Who are these dudes?" she asked, pointing to the awkward group of attractive men.

America immediately perked up, "Yeah, that's right! You never met any of the other Countries. Amelia, these guys are part of the Great Eight. Over here is Britain," he gestured to the man with thick eyebrows. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Jones," he said with a bow. Amelia felt a slight blush rise. "This is France," America continued as France winked brought her hand up for a kiss. Her blush grew ten-fold. "Then we have Russia and China," he went on. Amelia felt shivers of fear go down her spine at the sight of the tall, intimidating Russian, and lots of pity for the petite Chinese man he was poking.

"Those guys make up the Allies. Then we have the Axis guys: Germany, Japan, and Italy." The German was a strict looking blonde who gave Amelia a slight nod. '_Perhaps he's a big softie on the inside_,' she thought with a secret smile. The Japanese man bowed slightly in greeting, which she kindly returned, surprising him. What she wasn't expecting was for the Italian man to wrap her in a tight hug saying things like, "Ve! Germany, isn't she cute?" and "You look just like America, wow! Oh wait, I guess you are America, huh?"

Pulling away from the hug, Amelia looked over at America questioningly. "Okay, so there are more weirdos like us. Whoopee. But I still don't understand what it is you need from me. Can we hurry this, please? I mean, I still have a class to teach, dudes."

"America," Britain cut in. "If you'll let me explain?" His brother nodded. "Ms. Jones," "Amelia," she cut in. He nodded, "Amelia, then. If you haven't already noticed, all the countries you've met today are men. However, there are female countries as well. _Original_ female countries. But for whatever reason, there are roughly no more than 10 of them." Amelia was pleasantly surprised. She honestly believed she was the only female country in existence. Then again… she thought she and Alfred were the only personifications in existence. "Your point?" she pushed on.

"Right, well, my point. Um… recently we've met up with our government officials to discuss the best ways to make sure both our male and female citizens are given an equal opportunity to have their voices heard. Therefore, we want to start the 'Nyotalia Project.' The Nyotalia Project would basically be the creation of each Nation's gender-bent personality. That way, all of our citizens, male and female, have equal representation and all opinions taken into account by government officials. After hearing about you," her eyebrows went up at that, "we were wondering if you'd be able to help with the process and train the Nyotalia Nations once they are created."

Amelia sighed, eyes closed, shaking her head slightly. "So you want me to play babysitter? I kind of already do that here only I'm getting paid for it. And I actually _like_ these kids so…"

America walked up to her then, gripped her shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes. "Mel," she rolled her eyes at the familiar nickname, "I know we've had our differences, so I know it'll be hard for you to take my word for it, but you feel what I feel. We're living in different times now. You can take charge and create a better life for everyone without being unappreciated now. You have my word that I'll be there to back you up at all times. One hundred percent. No more lies."

Amelia inhaled, forgetting to breathe for a minute. She felt her eyes becoming moist, and shook her head before the tears could fall. "Alfred," he cringed at the human name his earlier bosses had chosen, "even if I did agree to help you, I can't just pack up and abandon my kids. They need me. There's no one else available who can replace me on such short notice…"

"That's already been taken the care of, da?" the Russian man smiled.

"Yes, we have already arranged for someone to continue your work if you had agreed. We are sure they will be much to your liking. Now if you please, return to class. You will finish out the rest of the week before heading to headquarters with us on Monday. Be ready by nine." Germany said.

Rolling her eyes, Amelia nodded and made her way back into the classroom. _'What on earth have I just agreed to?'_

* * *

**DON'T HATE ME. I'm so sorry this chapter is late. Like I said finals. However, this one was pretty hard to squeeze out only because I had to get all the boring things out of the way. I'm not too happy with it, but if I find a way to make it more interesting, I edit it later. Let me know what you think? Leave a review, it's my fuel. (: Oh! I've also renamed the fic. I think this title is more badass. Fun times are sure to come in the next chapter! **_youthfulmusing xx__  
_


End file.
